


Winter Wonderland

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: A quiet date … a walk in the snow … time together by the fire ...Theo and Hermione enjoy a winter's day in each other's company





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A sweet story of a sweet couple for a sweet friend … A happy ending doesn't always come from a happy beginning
> 
> Music: Walking in a Winter Wonderland by Bing Crosby, Baby It's Cold Outside by Dean Martin, Paper Moon By Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33709783535/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Dress warm, my love  
I have a surprise for you  
A hint please, my dear  
How do I dress for a surprise  
Green eyes twinkle as he watches  
Her struggle with what to wear  
Brown eyes twinkle as she watches  
Him smile at her struggle  
Bundling her into the car  
He closes the door and jogs to his side  
Locking him out of the car  
She watches him struggle with his door

Mione, love, let me in  
It’s cold out here  
Theo, dear, tell me  
It’s warm in here  
Green eyes sparkle as he watches  
Her mind turn over possibilities  
Brown eyes sparkle as she watches  
Him drive to their unknown destination  
Driving through the snow  
He reviews his plans in his head  
Riding through the snow  
She stares at the window

Wake up, love  
Time to get out  
Still sleepy, dear  
It’s not time to wake up  
Green eyes look at her sleepy face  
Her actions telling him everything  
Brown eyes slowly open  
Taking in his surprise  
Opening her door  
He takes her hand  
Turning in circles  
She takes in the sights

Mione, my love  
Surprise  
Theo, my dear  
What have you done  
Green eyes dance as he watches  
Her take in the picnic in the snow  
Brown eyes dance as she watches  
Him get on bended knee  
Holding her cold hand  
He waits for her answer  
Staring into his eyes  
She tackles him into the snow

Marry me again, love  
Make me a happy man  
Anytime, my dear  
Make me a happy woman  
Green eyes glow as he pulls  
Her close and kisses her sweet lips  
Brown eyes close as she pulls  
Him closer as she returns the kisses  
Rolling in the snow  
He snuggles close to her cheek  
Grabbing a fist full of snow  
She reaches inside his collar

Mione, my love  
What are you doing  
Theo, my dear  
Getting you back  
Green eyes glow as he pushes  
Her back into the snow  
Brown eyes glow as she pushes  
His kiss away from her lips  
Reaching for the snow  
He shapes a ball  
Wiggling under him  
She escapes his hold

 

No running love  
All's fair in love and war  
Catch me if you can dear  
Who says that  
Green eyes aim with care for  
Her beautiful backside in flight  
Brown eyes crinkle with laughter at  
Him as he throws the snowball  
Reaching for her coat  
He falls short of his goal  
Falling into the snow  
She snuggles up beside him

Mione, my love  
Snow becomes you  
Theo, my dear  
I adore you  
Green eyes peer into  
Her laughing eyes  
Brown eyes gaze into  
His loving face  
Rolling to his back  
He creates a snow angel  
Matching his pose  
She creates a snow angel

Up we go love  
Time to do more than play  
Where to next dear  
Surprise me  
Green eyes search the horizon for  
Her next surprise  
Brown eyes search the snow for  
His next surprise  
Walking toward the trees  
He places his arms around her  
Snuggled in his arms  
She follows his lead

Moine my love  
Picnics in the snow are fun  
Theo my dear  
My toes are getting cold  
Green eyes search for clues on  
Her rosey cheeks  
Brown eyes take in  
His hard work before her  
Leading her to the blanket  
He draws her to the feast  
Sitting on his laps  
She feasts on his love and from his fingers

Come love  
It is time  
Must we dear  
Picnics cannot last forever  
Green eyes look deeply into  
Her shining face  
Brown eyes look deeply into  
His beloved face  
Guiding her to the car  
He bundles her into her seat  
Warming her hands  
She waits for him to drive her home

Mione my love  
Wake up  
Theo my dear  
Carry me  
Green eyes rake over  
Her sleepy features  
Brown eyes flutter brushing  
His cold cheek  
Lifting her gently from her seat  
He carries her into their home  
Standing on her own two feet  
She leans into him for a kiss

Steady love  
Let’s sit by the fire  
Come here dear  
Hold me close  
Green eyes glow as  
Her hair reflects the firelight  
Brown eyes glow as  
His arms draw her near  
Sitting together before the fire  
He searches his pockets  
Snuggled safely in his arms  
She drifts in her dreams

Mione my love  
Marry me  
Theo my dear  
Already have  
Green eyes stare at  
Her sleepy face  
Brown eyes open to  
His adoring gaze  
Grabbing her hand  
He slips a glittering band on her finger  
Searching for words  
She watched the firelight reflect on his tokens

Always love  
Be mine  
Forever dear  
Without end


End file.
